


Into the Future

by charis2770



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: A new era for our heros, Anal Sex, BDSM, Belts, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, More tags to be added, Porn with Feelings, Sequel to Love by Any Other Name, Slash, We're ba-ack, Yaoi, moving day, slight future advancement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis2770/pseuds/charis2770
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the sequel to Love by Any Other Name! Thanks to everyone for your wonderful support, and here are Asami, Akihito, and Haru. Just about 2 years have passed since you last heard from our triad, and a lot has happened. Haru has finished graduate school and after a year of refusing to work for any of Asami's companies, desiring instead to make it on his own (and landing a job at the biggest architectural firm in Tokyo), finally caved and gone to work for one Sion's many companies. Akihito has very successfully made the transition from investigative photographer/paparazzi to artist. During these two years, design and construction has proceeded on their new house. Then the day finally came that they'd all been waiting for....moving day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Due to a demand that both surprised and touched us, we've decided to continue with the stories of Asami, Aki and Haru that we began in Love by Any Other Name. Thank you all for your support, and we truly hope you enjoy the new series. This part is the introduction, and we really did intend for it to be short. It...um...had different ideas. Yeah, sorry. In upcoming chapters you can expect to see interesting emotions develop over the new little French maid. And the anticipated vacation to the disneyland of the kink community, among other things!
> 
> You may see Asami or Akihito acting in ways you feel are rather OOC for them, but please bear in mind that this story takes place in the future. Our boys have now been through hell together, and Aki and Haru have more than proved their courage and competence. I and my co-author feel that if you read the Finder manga series, it's very obvious that Asami loves Akihito deeply and that he's much more than a hard-ass, cold-hearted bastard. Our Asami is developed based on that love. They have all grown considerably.
> 
> It is highly recommended that you read Love by Any Other Name before reading this story, as this is a sequel and won't make much sense as a stand-alone story!
> 
> As always with BDSM, remember to communicate with your partner. There's nothing more important. Talk about everything! Use and respect one another's safewords. Respect limits. And above all, have fun.

Lulled by the smooth rhythm of the car and the pleasant scenery of the coastal road, Haru drifted into a trance-like state while gazing at the water of the Pacific twinkling under the high sun. It was a welcome change from the jittery anticipation of this morning and the bustle to get out the door and on their way. The day had finally come after two years of planning and construction and design, not to mention lots and lots of shopping. Everything was finally ready. They were moving in.

To the place _he_ had designed.

His chest bloomed with a frisson of delight and nervousness. Of course, they'd all been in and out of the site many times as their house on the cliffs took shape. But today was different. The big machines had trundled away long ago, the gardeners and landscapers had done their magic, the interior designers had completed the finishing touches, their personal items had been moved in most efficiently by the service Kirishima had arranged. Today it truly became their home. For Haru, it was the culmination of so much that he had poured his heart--his everything--into, another milestone that Haru still couldn't quite believe was real. There'd been so many that had come over the past few years since he had first met Asami and Akihito.

Without consciously willing it, his fingers rose to his throat to touch the smooth metal that circled it. It wasn't an uncommon gesture when Haru's thoughts turned toward his lovers or when he was in need of reassurance or calm. It worked its magic now, bringing a small smile to Haru's lips. He still often felt like a child playing grown up despite the fact that he'd completed his graduate work almost two years ago and had landed a job with the most prestigious architectural firm in Tokyo right out of school. His smile grew broader.

That had been the first--truly the only time--he'd defied Asami. Asami's face when Haru had politely but firmly declined the offer to work for one of his companies was rather funny when Haru looked back on it _now_. But at the time it had been all kinds of awkward and caused Haru much anxiety. It couldn't be helped. Haru was insistent that he earn a place entirely on his own merits. Asami had attempted to change his mind by a variety of methods, stopping just short of an outright command, but Haru dug in his heels, and Asami was rather taken aback to find his deferent, eager to please little slave to be more stubborn than he could ever have dreamed.

As Asami's confidence that he could change Haru's mind waned and his frustration increased, there were more than a few tears on Haru's part. His contrite apologies for not being able to accept Asami's generosity only served to make the man more irritable, especially when Haru gave him to know that this included not accepting Asami calling in any favors to land him interviews even with companies _outside_ of the Sion umbrella. Asami finally snapped. He stalked around the room, Dunhill in hand, and the smoke trailed him as he told Haru that he was being unreasonable, that he wasn't in the habit of offering jobs to _anyone_ out of the goodness of his heart, but if Haru insisted on being so ridiculously obstinate to make some sort of point, then he should at the very least get over the naive mindset that using the influence of one's acquaintance wasn't the way the world worked. If Haru wasn't going to work for him, then he damn well wasn't going to be wasted on anything but the best that remained. He had ties with the founding partner of the most elite firm in Japan, and he _would_ personally see that Haru gained an interview.

Haru had listened quietly to the whole thing, his eyes not leaving Asami's face once. When he finally finished his piece and ground out his cigarette in order to cross his arms and fix Haru with his most intimidating stare, Haru cleared his throat,unable to completely mask the hint of hurt and insecurity as he met Asami's gaze. "Asami-sama," he asked softly, "do you really think that I don't have what it takes to get an interview on my own?"

Asami's confrontational stance had crumbled, and he'd conceded the war right then. Mostly. He worked out his disappointment on Haru's poor bottom that night and for many of them that followed, but Haru hadn't minded _that_ at all. Akihito, of course, understood completely, and he was just tickled that ever after when Asami grumbled about 'stubborn brats', it wasn't just directed at him.

It was Kirishima who had turned out to make the biggest fuss. When he found out that Haru wouldn't be joining Sion or any of its subsidiaries, Kirishima seemed to take it as a personal failure in his quest to find fresh, young talent for his boss's empire. At least once a month, he'd try and tempt Haru with a fresh offer. Haru had to admit he was flattered. He'd held out for over a year until a project he'd been lucky enough to work on earned him a mention in a highly-regarded publication and more than one firm tried to recruit him. Kirishima redoubled his efforts, and Asami had added his own to cajole him into agreement. It might have the word 'please' coming from Asami's lips that sealed the deal, even if the gleam of triumph in his eyes when Haru caved confirmed that Asami was a ruthless negotiator and not above using dirty tactics to get what he wanted.

So Haru had gone to work for Sion, and despite his trepidation, the reality had been better than he had ever hoped. The quality of people he worked with, the resources, the innovation, the encouragement to learn and participate and experiment were beyond compare. Such a risk-taking environment was intimidating at first, but also challenging and exhilarating, and Haru adored every moment of it.

At the same time, Akihito's career had taken off just like he and Asami had known it would. Sometimes it seemed like getting the three of them together in a room for any length of time required an act of God because Akihito was in such demand, and Asami was always busy. On the heels of a much acclaimed showing at one of the newest and hippest galleries in the city, Akihito's photography was the talk of the cultural scene in Tokyo. Everybody wanted to wine and dine him and be photographed by or with him. Akihito liked to complain about the attention and having to dress up for events, but his eyes shone with pride, and he carried himself with a new confidence and sense of accomplishment that made Haru swell with pride _for_ him..

He knew he had the most amazing lovers in the world, and he knew that he was the luckiest person ever. And even though it didn't seem possible, life just seemed to get better and better. He hoped that he did enough to show his Master and Akihito how much he appreciated them, how much he adored them, even though he could never _really_ do enough. He hoped--

"Haru!"

Haru jerked his unseeing gaze from the ocean to the front of the car where Akihito was peering around the seat to smirk at him.

"Earth to Haru! Look!"

He followed the direction of Akihito's finger and his breath caught in his throat. There it was. It sparkled like a jewel embedded in the cliffside, the sun's rays setting it off perfectly. A smile of pure delight spread over his face, and he laughed out loud in giddy happiness when he met Asami's affectionate gaze in the rear view mirror. His jittery excitement was back in force, and he leaned forward as much as seatbelt would allow as Asami drove up the winding road that would take them home.

Akihito leaned forward in his seat, craning his head to try to keep the house in sight as the car’s angle increased sharply when it started up the long driveway. _No_ , he thought to himself, _Not the house… **our** house_! He could hardly believe it had already been two years. Most of the time it seemed like practically yesterday they’d lain in bed at the house on the island...Asami had decided to keep it after all, and they’d been taking vacations there at least twice a year ever since, and when Aki and Haru had complained enough about just calling it “the island,” he’d finally christened it. For almost two entire years he’d let them both believe he’d named it Anaru, whereupon Aki and Haru had continued to call it “the island” in protest of calling something so beautiful and perfect and amazing something to tacky. He’d even gone so far as to show them the deed with the newly registered name on it. It wasn’t until he’d overheard Haru confessing to Akihito that it made him a little bit sad that the place where all his dreams had come true was named “Anal Island” that he’d rolled his eyes at them and gone to his home office. Haru had looked at Aki, worry in his lovely blue eyes that he’d said something terrible. But Asami had returned less than a minute later with another small sheaf of forms in his hand, slapping it down in front of them.

“There,” he’d said, his characteristic smirk even smirkier than usual. “You are the most gullible little pets on the planet. As if I’d actually name it something like that. Really, I’m offended. I’m going to show you how much in a minute, but read that first.”

Aki had picked up the deed...the real one this time, and Haru had leaned over his elbow to read it too. He’d named the island Yorokobi. The expression on Haru’s face and his glad cry as he’d thrown himself at his Master had been worth every spank they’d gotten later. Even though Akihito had gotten a few extra for poking just a little bit of fun at Asami for being such a sap.

Actually though, when he thought about it, naming an island “Joy” and moving into a house built out of dreams wasn’t really as out of character for Asami as Akihito would have claimed a few years ago. The man’s reputation as a cold-hearted, manipulative bastard was one he’d really created for Asami himself during the early days of their relationship when he hadn’t known Asami well, or trusted him. The face his lover showed the business world was almost diametrically opposed to his true face. The truth was, Asami Ryuichi really was kind of a sap. Aki had been trying a lot harder since his realization on the island not to discount the older man’s sincerity and sentiment, or belittle it anymore. Haru, on the other hand, had never seemed to doubt the reality of Asami’s thoughtfulness or kindness. Or wondrous perfection. Or that he was the single hottest human being to ever walk the planet. Actually, there were a lot of times when Akihito really couldn’t argue that last one. Though he’d be turning forty next year, Akihito had yet to notice a single strand of silver marring the shining, raven’s wing darkness of Asami’s hair, and the man was still just as able to easily fuck both Aki and Haru into quivering exhaustion with annoying regularity. If he didn’t walk around in broad daylight all the time, Aki would have strongly suspected that Asami was a vampire.

The sleek BMW rounded the final, hairpin turn of the long drive carved out of the side of the mountain. They’d left the limo, along with Kirishima and Suoh, behind in Tokyo. By mutual consent, all three of them wanted this day to themselves. Asami’s employees would be joining him tomorrow. Haru’s ingenious design had included a small wing on the lower level of the huge, multi-tiered dream home for household staff and Asami’s two personal assistants. Akihito hadn’t liked the idea of anyone being privy to their personal business, but even Haru had agreed with Asami that the place was going to be too big for them to take care of themselves and still have any time left over after their busy careers to have fun. And it would be enormously insulting to ask someone like Kirishima to clean toilets! He’d then angled for a service to come in a couple of times a week, but Asami had practically (and with growing impatience) pointed out that having complete strangers descend on the place twice a week would be both more invasive of their privacy and also probably inadequate to their needs.

Overhearing them discussing the problem one night at their table on the VIP level of the Black Rose, Mistress Lily had proposed a solution.

“Take on a live-in domestic sub,” she’d suggested, after sliding gracefully into the chair across from Asami and graciously accepting Haru’s deep obeisance, Aki’s respectful head-bob and Asami’s friendly kiss of greeting. Akihito had bristled at the idea, but Haru’s expression had been curious, and Asami looked interested. “Now, Aki, darling, hear me out,” she’d said soothingly, patting his hand and exchanging a look of commiseration with Asami. “I’m not suggesting that you add another person to your relationship. The three of you are perfect together. You’re becoming legendary in the Community, my darlings. Like a fairy tale! It’s adorable. Some say nauseating, but they’re just jealous.”

“Then...I don’t understand,” he’d muttered, twitchy with discomfort at what she was suggesting.

“Look, Asami isn’t the only person of wealth and means with...eclectic tastes. There are a number of people worldwide living our sort of lifestyle who also have the desire or the need to hire a servant or two. It presented enough of a problem that within the last couple of decades, a few smart business people...myself included,” she’d added modestly, smirking, “created staffing services for the rich and kinky.”

“What do you do? Send over naked maids to dust people’s houses with a feather duster up their butts?” Aki had demanded, fascinated in spite of himself. Haru had gone off in fits of giggles at the mental image. Asami had rolled his eyes, and Liliana’s delighted laughter had attracted curious glances.

“God, you’re adorable. No. Well...if that’s what the client wants, then...possibly. But hear me out. There are a number of young, submissive men and women who have a strong desire to serve...and need jobs. I provide specialized training, then help match them with clients who are looking for a maid, personal chef, chauffeur or what-have-you. Because my employees are themselves part of the BDSM lifestyle, they’re not freaked out by what they see in their employers’ homes, and because they’ve been vetted by and work for _me_ , you can be assured of their discretion.”

“What do they get out of it,” Aki had demanded, still suspicious. “We don’t want another sub!”

“My staffers agree to a domestic discipline clause if the client desires it, the details to be hammered out before a contract is signed, but mostly all they really get out of it is a job, with a boss who understands their personal tastes. I’m not matchmaking. I’m providing a service. But since most of these men and women will be going to work for wealthier kinksters, their employers are likely to have other lifestyle friends, and to entertain. This provides them with a better chance to find their own potential Master or Mistress than they’d have waiting tables, and I can help introduce them to even more. Being a submissive domestic isn’t nearly as gratifying as being in a submissive _relationship_ , of course, but I only accept individuals into the program who demonstrate a genuine desire to serve, and an aptitude for it. And I definitely only offer individuals for employment who are eminently qualified for their jobs.”

“That...doesn’t sound too bad,” Akihito had ventured cautiously.

“I think it’s a brilliant idea,” Haru had said shyly, smiling at Mistress Lily, who wasn’t quite as wonderful as Asami but was definitely on his top ten list of the coolest people he knew.

“Think about it,” she’d said, grinning at the expression on Akihito’s face, which by then was a mixture of mutiny and reluctant curiosity. “You’d have a qualified domestic who wouldn’t be shocked by anything that happened in your home. They’d know how to be practically invisible when they needed to be, and they’d completely understand you and Haruki’s side of things, and never make you feel weird or judged if they saw or heard anything.”

It was really the last statement that had decided Akihito. Asami never embarrassed him in public or anything, but Aki knew he was probably a lot touchier than he needed to be about what other people would think of him if they knew that his lover dominated him; tied him up and spanked him and beat him, sometimes until he cried, and that Akihito _liked_ it. The very first candidate Lily had sent them to be interviewed had been a 23-year-old French foreign exchange student named Nathalie. She’d fallen in love with Japan and had thus applied for and received permission to remain when her student visa had expired. She was a short, curvy little redhead with sparkling green eyes and about a million freckles.

She’d been the very soul of respectful submission when Asamii had questioned her, but when he’d left the room to take a call, she’d turned to Aki and Haru, eyes sparkling.

“Your Master is tres cute! You’re very lucky boys, oh my gosh. Is that a Spongebob jelly bracelet? I love Spongebob!”

Aki and Haru had looked at each other and burst into laughter. When Asami had returned from his business call, he’d been informed that they were keeping her. Nathalie would arrive, along with her things, in another three days. She’d shyly requested the discipline clause to be included in her contract. Blushing prettily, she’d explained.

“I shall completely understand if you’re not comfortable with the arrangement, Sirs. Mistress Lily has promised to take care of me if the clause ah...steps on the toes of your relationship. It’s just that if I don’t get my butt worked over pretty well about once a month if I start to get careless, I’ll get all sort of….gahhh...in my head, do you see? I’ll do a good job for you, I swear. It’s just that…”

It was Aki who had placed his hand on hers and smiled.

“I get it. I really do. I get the same way, actually.”

Asami’s eyebrows had lifted in astonishment. Flushing, Aki had glared at him.

“What? I do!”

“I know that. I just wasn’t aware you did,” said Asami. He’d turned to the little maid and given her his best smile. “We’ll talk it over after you’ve gone, Nathalie, to make sure everyone understands what it would mean, but I don’t see any problem. Is it something you’re able to ask for, or do you need it to be in consequence of some mistake in your duties?”

“Th-the um...mistakes, Sir. If...if it’s not too much trouble, Sir. I really can call Mistress Lily if I’m a bother…”

“You won’t be,” Aki had said staunchly, patting her arm. Haru and Asami had teased him about being her champion for weeks after that. That was about how long it had taken him to admit he was really looking forward to getting to watch Asami paddle her cute little butt for her.

But as the car pulled into the massive garage situated about 40 feet below the main level of their new house, separated from it by a cleverly landscaped series of switchback pathways and lighted plantings set into the mountain’s face (there’s an elevator inside the garage as well), Nathalie was no more than a fleeting thought. They piled from the car and stood for a moment, staring at one another in awe.

“We’re really here,” whispered Aki to Haru.

“I can hardly believe it,” Haru whispered back.

“Elevator or pathway,” asked Asami, smiling indulgently at them both.

“Pathway,” cried Aki, turning his back on the elevator, “if you think you can keep up, old man!”

“I’d like to go up the pathway too,” agreed Haru, looking slightly scandalized at Akihito’s rather reckless taunt. “I...I want to go in the front door with the two of you. Together.”

“Mm,” mused Asami, eyes flashing at Aki, who didn’t look the least concerned, “I agree that it wouldn’t have quite the same effect, to step into our new home for the first time through the laundry room. The pathway it is. But I’d walk if I were you, Aki-kun. You’re going to need your breath.”

“Oh yeah? What for?”

“Hollering apologies for the ‘old man’ comment at the top of your lungs while I break in the new spanking bench in the playroom.”

“Ngh. Y-you’ve got no sense of humor,” said Akihito, already feeling a little bit breathless.

In the end, though all of them were eager, they had walked up the little winding path together, but more because they wanted to reach the house at the same time than because anybody really cared anything about saving their breaths. Haru had designed the walkway to be gentle anyway, although the mountain’s angle was steep. A tiny, laughing brook tripped and chuckled its way among the stones and plantings of the big house’s approach. Akihito had to pause several times to marvel over it, and Haru’s genius.

And then they were there. The front of the house gleamed in the sunlight reflecting off all the sparkling glass. Asami took the key out of his pocket and handed it to Haru.

“Oh, but Master I…”

“You created this, Haru. It was your vision that started it, and saw it through to completion. I want you to let us in to our house.”

Eyes shining, Haru took the key in trembling fingers and, after a couple of tries, inserted it into the lock. Sucking in a great, shuddering breath, he turned it with a click. The huge door swung silently inwards. Hardly daring to breathe, Akihito and Haru turned as one to look up at Asami. Solemnly, he held out both his hands. Again as one, they stepped across the threshold. Asami grinned down at both his boys.

“Welcome home,” he said softly.

A flush of warmth and pride and sheer excitement colored Haru's cheeks. "We're home," he answered with feigned composure, feeling oddly shy in the face of this momentous occasion.

"We're home!" Akihito yelled, kicking off his sneakers and sending his socked feet skidding across the sleek marble floor of the foyer with a running leap. "Come on Asami, try it out!"

Haru laughed and bent to take off his own shoes. He set them properly in the shoe bench and gathered Akihito's too before kneeling next to Asami who was regarding Akihito with an indulgent smile.

"Will you go for it, Master?" Haru bent to slide Asami shoes off as he lifted first one heel and then the other. "Or shall I get your slippers?"

His cheeky grin made Asami's eyebrow arch, and before Haru could react, he was pulled to his his feet and sliding across the floor with Asami right into a shocked Akihito. Only Asami's sharp reflexes kept them all from tumbling to the floor.

Their giggles tapered off as Asami watched them with a smug grin.

"Wow." Akihito smirked. "You actually pulled the stick out all the way out of your ass today, Asami, huh?"

Haru hastily tugged Akihito out of arm's reach of Asami and dragged him across the room before the glinting look in Asami's eye translated into action. "Let's go see everything! I want to see the pool all filled up!"

His diversion turned out to be successful because they were all charmed by the results of the miniature oasis that reminded them of their special island. It was exactly as Haru had intended, to have just a little slice of that paradise here at home. The profusion of greenery surrounding the natural rock pool and the soothing sound of the water falling over smooth stones was enchanting.

Too enchanting.

"Let's dive in!" Akihito cried, ready to shed his clothes right there in the sun-dappled courtyard.

Asami's large hand fisted in the back of his t-shirt and pulled him away from the tempting water. "Not yet, you kid. Let's look over the rest of the house first."

Akihito pulled a face, but his smile split his cheeks wide again when Haru asked, "Don't you want to see the gallery?"

“It’s finished? The framers got everything done in time? Oh wow! I can’t….I…” His voice trailed off as the realization set in that the art gallery was no longer a concept, an amorphous idea, but a reality. And that Asami and Haru were going to see it. He felt his face grow hot. What if they didn’t like it? “Um. We can...we can just go look at it later. Or… you know, not at all. I wanna go see the dungeon anyway, right Haru? We can do that first…”

“Akihito,” said Asami, interrupting his nervous babble, “everyone in this room has already seen every one of the pictures hanging in that gallery. You made us approve every single photograph.”

“Three times,” added Haru helpfully. Aki shot him a dirty look.

“Three? You got off easy,” murmured Asami. “Now come. I want to see them all in their rightful places. Don’t argue with me, Aki-kun. You know I’ll just throw you over my shoulder and carry you there anyway.”

“W-well, I wouldn’t want you to...to throw your back out or anything. At your age, that could be dangerous,” said Aki a little desperately.

“Not going to work, brat,” said Asami placidly, leading the way towards the long, sunny hallway that would forever showcase Akihito’s best work, some of which would never be shown anywhere else outside of their house. His eyes glinted a little dangerously though, and Aki decided that discretion might be the better part of valor at that point. He followed meekly behind his lover, hands fluttering and picking at his pockets, the hem of his t-shirt, a loose button on the long-sleeved shirt he wore over it, until Haru’s hand slipped into his and squeezed softly. He looked at the dark-haired young man at his side and smiled gratefully. Haru smiled back, his entire face alight with a luminous joy Aki really liked seeing there.

The entire process of building the house had been exciting, and cool, and fun. Haru’s excitement had never waned, but there had been plenty of times he’d gotten frustrated, and had started worrying over details, decided the whole thing was a disaster, convinced himself that Aki and Asami were going to hate the house. There wasn’t a sign of any of those doubts now.

“I don’t know why I’m being stupid,” muttered Aki. “Asami’s right. You guys have already seen all the pictures.”

“It’s different, seeing it finished,” said Haru, laying his head on Akihito’s shoulder. “On your laptop screen is one thing. They’re going to look different in place.”

Aki whimpered a little.

“Not really helping,” he muttered. Haru stopped suddenly, and Akihito had to stop too, or yank his hand free to keep moving, and for all that he had a few pounds and about an inch on Haru, his boyfriend was pretty damn strong. “What the…?”

“They’re going to be _better_ ,” said Haru fiercely. “I wish you didn’t still doubt yourself so, Aki. You’re so talented. Brilliant. Asami is going to love it.” The words of encouragement helped a little, and the kiss that followed stilled any further protests he might have come up with. Took his mind off the matter at hand entirely after a few seconds, as Haru’s tongue slipped inside his mouth and tangled with his own and their bodies collided. It took no small effort of will for Aki to tear his mouth away, and by then Asami was entirely out of sight.

“Oh fuck,” he gasped. “We better hurry!” Snickering a little, they rushed to catch up, skidding to a halt when they nearly collided with the man, standing with his hands folded behind his back in a big square of bright sunlight, looking thoughtfully at the first of two-dozen black and white photographs hanging along the gently curving, wide hall that connected one wing of the house to another. Each photo was meticulously matted and framed, with plain white, acid-free mats and simple but elegant silver frames. The pictures represented moments in time that had meaning to them. Some were silly, some serious. Some were portraits, others stills or landscapes of places they’d visited or frequented. Some were breathtakingly lovely, while others skirted the edge of pornographic. Aki let go of Haru’s hand and clutched the front of his shirt in sweaty fists, hardly daring to breathe. Slowly, Asami paced the length of the gallery, pausing at each photograph to consider it carefully. His boys followed behind him. Haru’s eyes shone as he looked at Akihito’s pictures, and his brilliant smile said all that needed to be said about what he thought of them, but for some reason neither of them wanted to break Asami’s silence until he chose to speak. At the end, the tall man turned and looked down at Aki, who tried very hard not to squirm under the weight of those sharp, knowing eyes.

“Come here,” said Asami softly, but in a tone of voice that would not be denied. Haltingly, Aki inched closer until Asami could reach him, whereupon he found himself yanked roughly against his lover’s body while Asami pulled him up on his toes and kissed him breathless. Panting, when he was finally set back on his feet some minutes (or possibly hours) later, he peeked up at Asami through his bangs.

“Wha...what was that for?”

“To thank you,” said Asami, his lips curving into the kind of warm smile he rarely showed, and almost never to anyone outside of that room.

“To thank me? What for?”

“That you’re talented has never been in question, and the world is learning that too, even though it took you far too long to let it see your work. I have always known that you’re good. But this...no one else in the world will ever own any of Takaba’s work as exquisite or as priceless as what you’ve given us. I’m considering blindfolding guests when they have to walk through this passage, because I think I want to keep it all to myself.”

Aki goggled at Asami for a few moments and then grinned like a little boy who’s just been given the thing he wants most in all the world.

“Man, you are _so_ getting laid tonight,” he said gleefully. Asami’s eyebrow lifted and his warm smile took on a dangerous edge.

“Would that be before or after I make you pay for the disparaging comment about my back?”

"And the one about the stick and your..." Haru's hand fluttered in a small gesture as he offered the helpful reminder.

"Oi! Who's side are you on, Ito?"

"Yours, I thought," Haru returned with a smile of pure innocence. "Weren't you telling me this morning you were dying to christen the dungeon? Didn't you say you couldn't stand waiting much longer for Asami-sama to--mpphh..."

Trapped in Akihito's frantic hold, his mouth covered by Akihito's somewhat sweaty palm, Haru couldn't speak, but his eyes danced as he met Asami's gaze.

Asami cocked his head and studied Akihito's bright red face. "So you're this eager, Akihito?" His mouth slanted. "I suppose my business trip did run a little longer that usual, but I thought I made up for that satisfactorily last night. I suppose I should have known better given your insatiable--"

"What? No!" Akihito stammered. "It's not that. It's just I was...psyched up to see the finished space and..." He yelped as Haru's tongue licked his palm and instinctively pulled his hand away.

Haru twined his lithe body around him, and held tight even though Akihito half-heartedly pretended to try squirm out of his hold. "Aki was very high-strung the past few days, Master. I tried to pay him a lot of attention, but it wasn't enough. He just got worse and worse and was actually quite naughty."

"Haru!" Akihito wanted to sputter indignantly about traitorous boyfriends, but Haru's kitten-like tongue dipped into his ear first, and he almost groaned instead.

"Aki, you know you were. Especially after Master said no getting off the last three days." Haru's soulful, innocent eyes turned to Asami. "He said some bad things."

Asami smirked at them, his eyes sparkling dangerously.

“Hm. That does sound serious. Perhaps it’s time for that tour of the dungeon after all. I don’t believe this situation can wait. These things must be dealt with quickly and decisively. Come on then.” He turned on his heel and strode off, not looking back to see if he was being followed, although the “Don’t keep me waiting,” he tossed back at them contained more than a hint of menace.

Detaching himself from Haru reluctantly, Aki glared at his traitorous boyfriend in outrage.

“You...you...I’m gonna….how dare you….you…!”

Haru smiled sweetly and trotted obediently after Asami.

“I love you too, Aki. Don’t you think you’d better hurry? He said not to keep him waiting, and I don’t think it sounded like he was kidding.”

Aki sighed heavily and trudged reluctantly after them both, muttering to himself that he’d get even with Haru, see if he didn’t. He waited to make sure Haru wasn’t looking at him to adjust the terribly uncomfortable angle of his now rock-hard erection inside the _very_ snug confines of his jeans, smiling contentedly and picking up the pace a little.

The dungeon was practically a copy of the one in the third (or possibly fourth or ninth) guest room in the house on Yorokobi, with the exception of being about twice its size and containing a few additional apparatus and boasting more of Akihito’s photography on its walls along with the iron sconces and heavy mirrors. These pictures were all of a much more personal and erotic nature than the ones displayed in the gallery, but each one still showcased Aki’s unique talent for seeing things no one else could see through his viewfinder.

Asami waited for them, leaning negligently against one of the sturdy crosses with his arms crossed over his chest, looking dangerous and impossibly gorgeous. He flashed Aki a grin that was much too toothy for comfort.

“So nice of you to join us,” he smirked. Haru smiled modestly, having preceded Aki’s arrival by a couple of minutes, as Akihito still couldn’t quite bring himself to jump when Asami snapped his fingers….not _all_ of the time, anyway.

“Oh come on, it’s not like you’ve been waiting more than two minutes,” he muttered, flushing a little and feeling the familiar, fluttering sensation in his belly kick into high gear. _He still does this to me. After all these years,_ thought Aki, peeking at Asami from under his lashes. It was also still true that Asami’s ability to move incredibly fast still managed to surprise him. He let out an extremely undignified sound that absolutely was not a squeak of alarm when the man was suddenly upon him, yanking Aki against his body and tugging Aki’s head back with a fist clenched tightly in his hair. Bending just a little, Asami flicked the tip of his tongue along the rim of Akihito’s ear. His rich voice rumbled softly as he murmured.

“I’m sorry I’ve neglected you for so long, little pet. Have you missed the pain I give you so very much then?”

“N-no!” Aki struggled weakly and shoved half-heartedly at Asami’s immovable frame. “Stop that, lemme go!”

“Never,” hissed Asami. “I told you the same thing in the beginning, my adorable little brat. I’ll _never_ let you go.”

“Ngh!”

“Hush now, stop fighting me and listen,” whispered Asami, breath tickling Aki’s ear. He shuddered, skin pebbling at the feeling. Letting out a shivery sigh, he stopped pushing at Asami’s other arm where it encircled his waist. “I may indeed be getting on in years,” Asami continued with a deliciously wicked amusement in his voice, “but I haven’t gone blind or deaf quite yet. You have been pushing pretty hard today. Things have been busy lately. I know you’ve been getting into one of your frustrated places. I haven’t meant to neglect you. Don’t worry, naughty boy, I’ll spank all the annoyance out of you tonight, not just a quickie like last night.”

Aki’s body sagged a little against his lover and he felt his cheeks go hot with embarrassment. How lame, to admit that at 27 he still developed the urge to throw little temper tantrums to get his most important person to give him a little attention of the disciplinary sort. He’d realized it about himself after they’d come home from their first trip to the island where all of this had been set into motion. That sometimes the filthy things Asami did to him were more than foreplay for him. That if too much time went by between the more intense of their play sessions, he became more and more likely to poke at Asami and even Haru, to try with increasing brattiness to get Asami to take him in hand. After the interview with Nathalie, Asami had known Akihito was aware of it too. So now he couldn’t even pretend he didn’t know what Asami meant.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, pressing his face to the front of Asami’s shirt. A silent chuckle shook Asami’s shoulders.

“I’m not,” he murmured softly into Aki’s hair. “But you’re really going to be in a little bit. Think you can hold out just a little longer for me?”

Bewildered by the question, Akihito lifted his head and frowned a little in confusion.

“Um...sure. But I don’t understand….I thought that’s why we were here in the first place.”

“As pleased as I am by your enthusiasm for your own comeuppance, I’ve another bit of business to take care of first.”

Aki’s shoulders sagged a little. More business. Great. He sighed and nodded. It seemed like someone’s business got in the way of things more often than not these da….

“Haruki,” snapped Asami suddenly, turning his back on Akihito and pinning his smugly grinning little slave with a stern expression. “Take off your clothes and go bend over the spanking bench.”

Haru’s hands flew almost unconsciously to obey Asami’s command at once, but confusion was writ plainly across his face.

“Y-yes, Master. But I thought Aki…”

“Tattletales,” purred Asami menacingly, “never prosper.” He strolled to the wall and selected a medium-weight leather strap with a wooden handle. Slapping it nastily against the palm of his hand, he turned to watch Haru disrobe and get into position.

Flushed with his chagrin, Haru settled over the bench, but not before catching a glimpse of Akihito's gleeful expression. His cheeks burned hotter, and his stomach churned rather violently. The buttery-soft leather dipped beneath his knees and elbows and the rich, new scent of it filled his nostrils. Haru felt horribly exposed with his thighs spread and the slight incline of the padded bench lifting his bare bottom just a little higher than his torso.

He hadn't been expecting his teasing to lead to this...at least, not so soon. And even though he knew neither Akihito or Asami were truly upset with him, or truly believed his tattling on Akihito to be malicious, in that vulnerable moment he couldn't help feeling completely unsettled and caught out. Just remembering Asami's expression and the strap he'd taken off the wall made his heart start beating erratically. More than a twinge of guilt worked its way through his tight chest, even more so because the memory of those stern eyes sent a throbbing ache straight to his groin. Asami-sama was just _that_ good, making him feel so deserving of the discipline he was going to take.

And maybe he deserved it any case. Maybe he hadn't _only_ been wanting to help Akihito get what he wanted after all. Haru bit into the full flesh of his lower lip and worried at it, waiting breathlessly and full of tension for Asami to step closer, to hear the wicked sound of that thick leather swinging, for anything but the deceptive quiet. Maybe he had hoped just a little selfishly for just this outcome all along. And in that case, then he _truly_ deserved--

"Ahh!"

The sudden and swift slash of the strap surprised a pained yelp out of him. Asami had moved behind him so silently and swung in a close, tight arc that connected without the warning of a long, whistling stroke. It still stung like fuck because Asami's arm packed power no matter the range.

"Good one, Asami," Akihito said, with laughter in his voice. "You usually have to work a lot harder to get him to make that kind of sound."

Haru held back a reproachful, "Aki...", but peeked at Akihito from the corner of his eye, his small pout and flaming cheeks mostly hidden by the hair that fell forward over his face.

Struck by the look Haru shot him out from under his bangs, Aki strode to the front of the padded leather bench and knelt in front of Haru just as another stroke fell, the crack of leather on flesh seeming startlingly loud in the quiet of the house. Haru’s body jerked a little and he moaned. Akihito swallowed the last part of the sound as he gently cupped his lover’s face in his hands and captured the pouting lips with his own.

“Gods, Haru,” he whispered when he pulled back a little, “I love you so much. Thank you… for telling him. That I...that I needed this. For...for knowing me so well and seeing that everything was starting to get sort of fucked up in my head. I know you only did it this way to keep things fun for everybody, and I know...maybe you didn’t plan on _this_...” He glanced up the long graceful curve of Haru’s spine to where Asami stood behind him, looking dangerous and breathtaking with his fingers curled around the handle of the strap. “But you look so good like this. Kiss me...oh…”

Haru didn't need a second invitation to curl his tongue around Aki's. His body stretched long and lean as he strained forward, and Akihito's hot, wet kiss swallowed another groan while the strap fell across his ass again in a hot stripe that made the first couple of licks across his bare bottom feel like love pats.

"Unhh...I think you...you might want to wait until _after_ Asami-sama has finished with us before you thank me," Haru gasped. They were both going to be completely wrecked before all was said and done. Neither of them harbored any doubts about that. They exchanged fierce, turned on little grins and dove back into the kiss with a sharp click of teeth and a shameful show of eagerness.

"Little sluts," Asami said fondly, though it didn't stop him from fisting a hand in Akihito's hair and pulling him away from his greedy little lover, despite Aki's vocal protests. The order to strip shut him up for the moment, as he obeyed, for once, with alacrity.

A second bench was pushed next to the first, and Asami snapped the strap at Akihito's thighs. After all this time, he certainly didn't need a verbal instruction to present his round, cute ass for the punishment he was aching for.

Fuck. Asami took a moment just to look at them. The two of them side by side laid out for his pleasure, for his will, never failed to get him going.

"I can see that _both_ of you need a...refresher..." The strap fell across Asami's palm again, and his mouth curled when the snap of leather made them both jump. "Don't worry," he purred. "I will meticulously remind you of your reality."

Akihito groaned softly, heat purling in his belly. His cock ached already, pressed between his stomach and the buttery soft leather of the bench. It had _always_ been this way. From the very beginning, with this man, the unholy desire he’d felt since the first moment he’d caught a glimpse of that impossibly beautiful face through his camera. He’d been hopeless the very first time Asami had focused those sharp whiskey-colored eyes that knew too much on his own, seeing straight through him whether Aki had wanted him to or not. Oh, how he’d always wanted the wicked things Asami has done to him, the dangerous games, the thrilling chase, the brutal claiming. He wondered if it ever stopped, the wanting. It hadn’t waned with time, not a bit. Sharpened, deepened, gained focus, but never waned. A look, a touch was all it took to have Akihito’s dick filling with blood and his tummy squirming with very naughty desire. He fought it still, sometimes, because they both liked it that way; him rebelling and Asami punishing his rebellion. Not tonight though.

“Please,” he whispered, and, “oh yes.”

Asami loved chasing his little photographer to ground as much as he loved having his precious little slave curled obediently at his feet. And yet he had to admit that he treasured moments like these all the more for their rarity. Akihito’s desire was always honest when Asami pinned him down, but to have his boy present it to him so effortlessly was more unusual. It fired his blood and inflamed the urge to stake his claim on Aki’s flesh with his body. But not yet. And oh, they were so damned lovely together.

“Always,” he promised, his voice a low rumble of deadly intent. “But don’t let me interrupt you.”

“Huh?” Aki glanced back at him curiously. Haru, as ever the slightly more attuned to his thought patterns, turned toward Akihito instead.

“And by that I mean you’d better not let me stop you until I say you can stop,” added Asami, smirking evilly, tilting his head towards Haru. “Keep kissing, my dirty little boys, and don’t stop, or I promise you that you won’t like what happens.”

Understanding cleared the questions from Aki’s hazel eyes and he turned to Haru, smiling and eager, leaning head and shoulders towards the other boy. Well. They hadn’t been boys for a long time. And yet he imagined that he’d probably think of them thus even when they reached middle age, and beyond. His boys. Their mouths collided, lips parting, tongues tangling messily. They both moaned softly into the kiss. Akihito’s toes curled adorably and Haru’s fingers dug into the leather of the arm rests.

By then grinning fiendishly, Asami snapped the leather sharply across Akihito’s round little bottom. It took finesse to play with both of them at once; their needs were so different, their responses to and tolerance for pain unique. Akihito’s body responded best to a careful buildup of heat, while Haruki simply craved it all, and could handle (and enjoy) a much higher magnitude of agony burned into his lovely, soft skin. A stinging smack to one upthrust backside, then a sharp crack to the other. His body turned and shifted as he played them both with skill both inherent and well-practiced. After four years he could have them both reach the point of sobbing little wrecks at the same moment. And oh...he intended to.

Kissing Aki while their tender backsides were thoroughly lashed wrapped Haru up in a sensation of decadence, a deep and innate wantonness wrung from them by the very act. It was more than just the kissing, but the fact that his Master's order to display themselves so sent a funny little twist through his belly and made the curve of his spine more profound as his hips arched higher, their sexual heat on full exhibit even as they whimpered beneath the sharp crack of leather. The words murmured to them in Asami-sama's rich baritone over the sounds of the strap hitting vulnerable flesh and their own moans and gasps underscored their lewdness, described it in such exposing, wicked detail.

Haru squirmed, his groin throbbing with a delicious ache even as his eyes pricked with the growing raw burn covering his ass and thighs. Asami-sama was as meticulous as he promised, and their cries grew in intensity. Akihito's breath came in gasping sob-like bursts, and their lips and tongues touched sloppily as pain and lust and desperation to not break down disintegrated their coordination.

They didn't dare stop, though. A sharp word from Asami-sama and they strained toward each other again, wet, shiny lips pressing and going slack in time with the stinging pain.

"Ungh...unh...ungh..." Akihito moaned into his mouth, his chest hitching on the guttural sound. It made Haru's chest swell too, a pressure that made his throat tight and sore. If Akihito's mouth were free, then he would surely be begging Asami-sama to stop, even if he didn't mean it. Haru opened his eyes to see fat, glistening tears clumping Aki's wet lashes together. His heart lurched in the confines of the constricting cage of ribs.

 _Oh, please, A-Asami, it hurts. It hurts so much._ Haru could hear the words as if Aki had said them aloud rather than the inarticulate cries caught between them, and he knew without a doubt that his Master could see it all in the lines of Aki's body, in the depth and tone of his whimpers and cries.

"Yes. I know it hurts, sweet boy," Asami-sama said right on cue. "But you can take more for me. You _will_. It isn't enough yet, is it?"

Akihito moaned deeply, and Haru licked up his answering sob, sucking it into his mouth with his tongue. Akihito's hips lifted and his sobs turned frenzied as the intensity of Asami's blows were made evident by the loud snap of leather on flesh and the bright fire that seared across their already raw bottoms.

"And you..." The strap cracked with merciless strength on the underside of Haru's ass, right where his thighs met the softer curve of his quivering bottom. "Don't think I'll let you hold back. I'll never allow you to hide from me."

Haru's fingers clenched in the leather, indenting the smooth, dark surface, but doing nothing to stop the frantic thud of his heart or to slow his disintegrating control. A sound slipped from his throat, raw and needy and desperate. He flushed, his body trembling, even now fighting the growing pressure behind his eyes, the sting of unshed tears and the bone deep compulsion to give in.

Asami paused for a moment in his ministrations to step closer to them, strap dangling, able to feel the heat from tormented backsides through the fabric of his uncomfortably tight pants. He leaned down close to where his boys’ mouths were joined, muffling but not obliterating their helpless, delightful noises. With one hand, he gently stroked the burning skin of Akihito’s bottom while with the other he gripped a handful of Haru’s left cheek cruelly, nails digging into tortured flesh. Their answering moans were nearly identical. Perfect.

“Oh, Haru,” he purred evilly. “Don’t you know that the longer you fight it, the more your desperate little lover has to suffer with you? I should punish you for this, you know. And if I didn’t love your spirit so much, I would. Haven’t you learned by now that you’re both going to get what you need? It won’t matter if you struggle to hold out against your tears or if you bawl like a naughty little boy from the very first stroke. You’ll take what I want to give you either way. Have your helpless sobs ever stopped me when I wanted to keep going, little Haru? Don’t think your tears will stop me from giving Akihito exactly what he needs either. Stop thinking about him and think about me, and what I’m doing to you, and how much it hurts. Or you’re going to suffer a very great deal more than you already are.”

Chuckling softly at Haru’s answering gasp, Asami straightened. Ignoring his pretty slave for the moment, and letting him consider what he’d just heard, he focused his attention on Akihito. He knew the different tones of Aki’s cries well by now, and the boy had yet to reach the point of helpless surrender he’d been craving, and which they hadn’t had the time to reach for him these past couple of weeks. How far they’d come, he thought as he let the strap curl around Aki’s thighs and lick hungrily at his tender inner thighs, up high, so dangerously close to his testicles. Akihito sobbed openly into Haru’s mouth, then broke the kiss for a moment to let out a howl when Asami laid a real scorcher across his sore little cheeks. Tears shone on his hot face as he pressed his mouth to Haru’s, the tension in his slender, athletic body loosening. Then Asami turned back to Haru. With a fiendish grin, he drew his arm back, powerful shoulders bunching, and laid the leather across Haru’s reddened ass as hard as he could.

A shriek ripped its way out of Haru's throat that was only somewhat muted against Akihito's quivering lips. Haru gave up any pretense of finesse, of kissing at all, as hot tears spilled over his cheeks and his chin trembled. He felt feverish, or Aki did, or more likely the both of them, sweaty and hot and growing more frantic by the second. Their heads hung, foreheads pressed together in support, in unspoken comfort.

"Did I say you could stop?" Asami's cool voice sent shudders through both their overwrought little bodies.

Two rapid fire cracks sounded and both boys wailed, but they blindly sought each other's mouths again, connecting in a desperate, uncoordinated mess of sobs and lips wet with salty tears. But those merciless blows kept falling until Haru felt fairly flayed open by the full force of Asami's strength, and his composure utterly crumbled. A torrent of convulsive crying obscured the almost incoherent pleas that stuttered from him, whimpered against Akihito's mouth.

"M-master...Master...h-hurts..."

“Asami,” Akihito’s desperate cry echoed Haru’s, “please! Oh pluh-please! AHH!” His begging trailed off into a wordless shriek as the strap lashed across his blazing flesh one last time. Dimly, through his sobs, he heard the even louder crack of the leather against Haru’s bottom, heard Haru’s answering wail of pain. There came a soft thud as the strap was gently dropped to the floor, then Asami knelt on the floor before them, hands cupping their hot, wet faces.

“You can stop now,” he said softly, and needlessly as they both turned their faces towards him, blind with tears and need. He kissed them both in turn, then smothered an amused huff of laughter as they tried their best to kiss him at the same time. Three way kisses were a little awkward and a little messy, but he found he didn’t care one bit. Their schedules had conflicted so often for the past few months that it had simply been way too long since he’d had them this way, brought them to this point; stripped down to nothing but tears and submission and blind need for his touch. His hands tangled gently in their hair and he pressed his forehead to theirs, letting his eyes fall closed for a moment, feeling the soft gust of panting breath on his skin, tasting the salt of their tears on his lips.

“Mine,” he sighed softly, “my boys.”

“Asami,” whined Akihito, squirming a little to edge closer to him along the top of the bench. “Asami, _please_ ”

“Please what, little pet?” Akihito made an inarticulate sound of frustration and he laughed. Because they were both more than a little shaky yet, not having even entirely stopped crying, he decided to be merciful and helped first Akihito and then Haru to the enormous padded platform in the corner, shed his shirt and then climbed on between them into the space they made for him, slender arms reaching for him. Would there ever be anything better? Mirror images, they wrapped themselves around him and squirmed close, heads tucked under his chin. His fingers traced absent circles up and down their backs and over their arms until their trembling stopped.

“All right?” he asked, peering down at both of the tasty little morsels plastered to his sides.

“No,” muttered Akihito into his chest.

“I haven’t broken you already,” he teased gently, but with a tiny frisson of worry that perhaps he’d been a little too hard on them, getting carried away in his excitement at being here with them in _their_ house.

“Nn!” said Aki in frustration, lifting his head a little and banging his forehead against Asami’s chest irritably.

“Ah,” he said wisely as understanding set in. “Well either you’re going to have to find the energy to move, or you’re going to have to wait a little longer, because the first time I fuck you in our house, we’re going to be in our bed.

"We're the worst," Haru said, his chin digging into Asami's chest as he looked over at Akihito. "But especially you, Asami-sama."

"Huh? Why?" Akihito's eyes widened.

"Yes, Haru. Please _do_ explain that observation." Asami's large hand slid down Haru's back to rest on his still flaming bottom in what might or might not have been a threatening gesture.

Haru hissed a little, but spoke up bravely. "Seriously! We didn't even make it through the first floor before getting sidetracked."

Akihito snorted and snuffled laughter against Asami's shoulder, while Asami merely smirked into Haru's upturned face.

"You're blaming me? Wasn't the one blatantly provoking me into such actions _you_?" Asami's brow rose meaningfully. "Wasn't this exactly what you wanted to happen? If anything, the derailment of our tour can be laid at _your_ feet."

"Yeah," Akihito spoke up. "This was definitely all your fault! Well...mostly," he added quickly after a look from Asami.

A hot blush spread over Haru's cheeks, but he gingerly pushed himself up. "Still..." Even though his cheeks were still wet with tears and his eyes and nose were red, Haru offered a sweet smile that disarmed just enough for him to hop off the platform and sneak in a cheeky remark. " _You're_ the Master. So ultimately...don't you have to take responsibility?"

He abused backside flashed them as he made his escape, Akihito's giggles floating after him. Oh, it hurt to run, but at least he knew there was an impossibly soft, huge bed waiting for him   
at the end.

Asami threw his head back and laughed while Akihito goggled at him in amazement.

“You mean you’re going to let him get away with that?”

“Why not? He’s right, and anyway,” said Asami lazily, leaning back on one elbow to smirk at Aki, “since I _am_ the Master, I also get to decide what he gets away with. What do you think, Aki-kun? Do you have the energy to catch up with him? I’m almost positive we both know where he’s headed. I’m fucking somebody when I get there, but for the life of me, I can’t decide which of you I more feel like drilling into that brand new mattress first. Do be a good boy and go find your boyfriend. The two of you had better decide before I get there.”

“A-and if we don’t?” demanded Aki, more out of curiosity than out of any real desire for further rebellion. Asami raised an eyebrow and glanced at the wall.

“Well,” he mused, “it’s just that I’ll be selecting something much worse than that flimsy little strap to bring along with me, and if you haven’t made your choice, I’ll just use it on you both until you feel more cooperative. I assure you that despite my advanced age, my arm is really not all that tired.”

“You’re a horrible man,” complained Akihito, climbing off the platform with a few small, pained winces as the abused flesh of his backside stretched and flexed.

“Mm,” agreed Asami with a twinkle in his eye and not a hint of remorse. “And I’m a horrible man with a hell of an erection. Better hurry.”

As Asami sat up and began to consider the multiple instruments of correction hanging on the wall, Aki turned and hurried from the room, hoping he remembered the location of the Master bedroom. The place was a fucking maze!

Fortunately, he only made one wrong turn before locating the Master suite at the topmost level of the incredible house Haru had created for them. The view that awaited him took his breath away. Outside the panoramic glass which separated them from the elements and ran practically floor to ceiling, he could see the ocean far below crashing against the face of the cliff, slate grey and endless in its fury. The house angled outwards, to the road hugging that same cliff that ran below them was invisible from here. Nothing but sky and sea, as if this room floated between both. 

The room itself was the epitome of elegance. Fortunately for Akihito’s sense of personal propriety, Asami’s idea of elegance ran to minimalist lines rather than opulence. The soft, grey carpet which perfectly mirrored the usual color of the ocean along this stretch of Japan’s coastline was so thick between his toes that he couldn’t help but wriggle them ecstatically for a moment or two. Dark wood made up the long dresser and bedside tables. A small seating area in the corner looked out over the water, and more photographs of Akihito’s graced the walls. The bed itself had been custom-made, including the mattress, because the size Asami had wanted didn’t exist. 

“I’ll have room for three people to spread out and catch their breath after fucking themselves into exhaustion or you won’t see a cent,” he’d informed the designer from the mattress center after they’d selected materials. The poor man had turned several interesting shades of red and purple, but they’d gotten what Asami wanted (as if there’d ever been a time the man hadn’t gotten what he wanted….except for when he’d expected Haru to come to work for him after graduation, he added to himself gleefully). The rebel in question was currently the delicious cherry on top of the view from the doorway, draped over the middle of their amazing bed with his heels kicked up over his very dark-red, perfect little ass, his still-reddened eyes nevertheless sparkling at Aki with mischief and happiness. Grinning like a fool, Akihito flew to the bed and dove upon Haru, rolling him over and pinning him to the mattress for a kiss.

It went on rather longer than he’d intended as they lost themselves in the pleasure of lips and tongues sliding together so perfectly, of their bodies, sore and almost unbearably aroused, rubbing skin on skin. He moaned softly into Haru’s mouth and pulled back reluctantly. Haru chased his lips with his own and Aki giggled.

“St-stop it,” he said breathlessly. “I can’t think when you’re kissing me. Asami said…”

This quelled Haru faster than Akihito would have ever been able to do on his own, and he laid back, waiting to hear what Asami had said.

“Asami said we gotta pick who he’s fucking when he gets here or he’s gonna whip us again, with whatever he brings with him from the dungeon,” he gasped out, shivering a little because despite the fact that they weren’t making out anymore, Haru’s stiff cock was rubbing very nicely against his own where he lay half on top of his younger lover. “You...ngh, Haru, fuck … you can go first if you want.” With an effort of will, he leaned over ( _way_ over) and snagged the little jar of lubricant that was waiting on the bedside table, its dark blue glass shining.

"Oh, but you should go first, Aki," Haru began to argue, squirming a bit beneath Akihito. But then Aki popped the lid off the jar and the familiar decadent scent permeated the air around him. Haru inhaled deeply without thinking, and his body loosened, his thighs parting the tiniest bit completely on instinct. "You...definitely should...unnhh..." Akihito's slick finger pushed past the tight ring of Haru's hole with little warning and wiggled. "Aki..."

"You were saying?" Akihito grinned down at Haru's slack face smugly. A flush spread further down Haru's chest as he continued to tease Haru with his fingers.

"You should definitely...definitely keep doing that," Haru gasped.

"I will," Akihito promised, still not even close to tired of the thrill it gave him to have this kind of effect on Haru. "Spread your legs more for me, Haru."

Haru did with flattering eagerness and didn't protest when Akihito hooked a hand beneath his knee and pushed Haru's leg even higher, displaying him like a pinned butterfly while he worked another finger inside his panting lover and carefully slicked up his tight, twitching hole for Asami. For all that Haru could take a much harder spanking that Akihito could, when it came to this, Akihito knew his boyfriend had a harder time of it than he did. Not that Haru didn't love to be fucked hard and rough, but it was almost like their roles were reversed, and here Akihito was the one pushing the limits of endurance. No matter what, Akihito loved taking care of him, preparing him tenderly, watching Haru's face as his ever present composure began to unravel around the edges.

Haru's hand flew up to his mouth, and he pressed the back of it against his lips to muffle whimpers and soft cries as Akihito found the spot to make him writhe against the pristine bed coverings.

Gently, because it was only very rarely rough between the two of them, Akihito prepared Haru’s body for his Master’s rather larger than average cock. Not that he’d stroke Asami’s ridiculous ego any further by actually _telling_ the man he was huge. There was no need to get crazy. Haru was so beautiful like this, his body arching into Aki’s touch, panting and moaning, his soft, eager whimpers music to Akihito’s ears. 

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered, giving his thoughts words. “Haru...I don’t think I’ve ever told you how much it means to me that you let me do this to you. Touch you this way...that….that you….that _my_ touch affects you like this, excites you so much. I mean, Asami can make you weak in the knees with a word, but...I’m not like him, not sexy and hot and...and smooth like that, but you make me feel like I am.”

"You're more like Asami-sama than you think, Akihito," Haru spoke with utter sincerity.  
The skeptical look that shadowed Akihito's face made Haru clutch his wrist. "Forget about being sexy and hot, which you _are_ , and you should know that because you attract people like moths to a flame. But it's more than just being attractive and having charisma. You're someone who does your best to take care of people. You take care of _me_ , and you always make me feel safe and protected wherever we are."

Haru's lips curved. "Maybe you're not as...forceful as Asami, or quite as strong and..well... _commanding_." He gave a little laugh. "But really, that makes you even braver. That makes the way you protect me even sexier because you risk more, but I still don't doubt that you _will_ always be there for me, you'll always come through, because you _are_ strong and brave and clever. And...you really do think I'm beautiful," Haru added shyly, as if he still couldn't quite grasp his reality. "And you say things like that all the time. You make _me_ feel important, and you believe in me. So, if you don't think all of that makes me weak in the knees, well, you're not paying attention.

He flushed with pleasure at Haru’s words and smiled down at his lustful face with love shining in his eyes. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, slowly scissoring his fingers farther apart until Haru’s head tilted back and he moaned wantonly. “Oh gods, you feel so good. You look so good when he fucks you. I can’t wait to watch it…”

“Then you’d better get your fingers out of his ass before you make him come rubbing him like that,” said Asami from the doorway. Aki whirled around, letting out a startled squawk.

“How long have you been standing there?” he demanded. Asami smirked and straightened, advancing on them slowly as he thumbed open the button at the waistband of his slacks.

“Oh, since you added the second finger.” He reached the bed and dropped the quirt he’d brought with him onto the soft, pearl-grey bedspread.

“Wh-why didn’t you speak up? That was like, ten minutes ago!”

“Twelve,” said Asami. “Very interesting ones too. I hadn’t intended to wait so long, but you’re both just so pretty together…”

Letting his pants fall to the floor with a soft whump, he laid down on the bed beside them, hands reaching for Haru, tugging gently. Aki relinquished control readily enough.

“I know I said I was going to drill one of you into the mattress, but I’ve got a better idea now.” 

Stretching out alongside them like an enormous jungle cat, he folded his arms behind his head, amber eyes sparkling wickedly at them. “You,” he said, with a significant glance at Haru and a jerk of his chin towards his own erection, “get on. And _you_...” He turned to Akihito. “Come here.”

The unexpected command produced a jolt of excitement, sending a shivery rush of adrenaline through Haru's limbs. He climbed astride Asami, coltish and awkward because this wasn't a position he was all that accustomed to. But his cock, already primed by Akihito's ministrations, swayed in perky salute as he lifted his hips and took Asami's own thick erection in hand.

Asami and Akihito were locked In a nonverbal battle of wills, Akihito resisting moving towards Asami just long enough to prove he could while Asami granted him a look made it clear his minor rebellion proceeded only through Asami's indulgence.

Neither of them looked at Haru as he bit down Into his lower lip and breached the oiled, loosened furl of his asshole with the blunt head of Asami's cock. Haru's spread thighs quivered like the plucked wires of some stringed instrument as he tried to lower himself slowly, his lubed hole straining even so to open up to Asami's shaft. His brow furrowed into a frown, obscured by the bangs that fell over his face. He didn't even register the muffled whimper that escaped when his welted cheeks finally brushed the fist he still had wrapped around Asami's cock. He let his fingers uncurl and readied himself for the final few inches.

Asami’s lips curled up into a purely evil little grin as he turned his attention to Haru. One hand...the one not currently locked around Akihito’s elbow to draw him closer...closed gently around the curve of Haru’s hip, his thumb stroking lovingly against warm, flushed skin.

“Sweet Haru,” he murmured fondly. And snapped his hips upward, seating his cock fully up his boy’s quivering little hole. 

"Ahhh!" Haru's sharp cry only deepened Asami's grin and made Akihito wince in sympathy. Haru felt every inch of the stretch and burn along with a rueful acknowledgment of just how sadistic his Master was. He was definitely the type to shove someone into a cold pool when they were trying to get used to the water little by little. It wasn't exactly unexpected, only Haru had thought he'd been too distracted by Akihito to properly attend to Haru's careful pace.

He should have known better. Asami's eyes crinkled as if he read all of Haru's thoughts--which he probably had. "Now move that cute ass, or I'll give you something to really cry about."

His golden gaze moved to Akihito. "That goes for you too." A sudden jerk yanked Akihito toward him, and in the blink of an eye, Akihito was straddling Asami quite lewdly, his knees spread wide around Asami's shoulders. Asami's hands came up to cup his ass, preventing any attempts to squirm away and squeezing the reddened flesh in warning. Listening to Akihito's sputtered protests and whimpers, Haru imagined the cheeks of Akihito's face were a matching crimson now.

As Haru whimpered softly and began to ride his cock, exquisitely tight little ass clutching perfectly and sending bolts of pure pleasure up his spine, Asami glanced up at Akihito’s blushing face with a smirk, then swallowed his pretty cock to the root in one go. Aki threw his head back and howled with the pleasure Asami gave him, hips working helplessly as his ruthless lover sucked hard and swallowed around the head of his prick, throat working and caressing just right.

Asami knew it embarrassed Aki a little bit for him to do this. He’d personally never been able to understand why. Maybe some people thought it demeaning for the dominant partner to perform oral sex so often on his pets, but Asami knew very well how helpless Akihito was with his cock in his lover’s mouth, whimpering and trembling as his defenses crumbled. Ah, but he had no intention of letting things end too soon. Backing off for the moment, he curled his fingers around Aki’s erection and stroked slowly, peering around his body to pin Haru with a burning look.

“Raise yourself up on your knees and stay there, little boy,” he growled softly, tired of letting Haru set his own pace, no matter how good it felt to both of them. When Haru obeyed instantly, as expected, Asami grinned. With a roll of his hips, he pushed up inside Haru’s tight heat, humming deep in his throat at how good it felt. Haru moaned throatily and Asami could feel the tremble in his thighs on either side of his hips. The next thrust was a little harder, and when Haru answered it with a cry of helpless pleasure, Asami knew his body was done adjusting to the cruel intrusion. Raising his knees so Haru could lean back against him, he planted his feet and fucked up into Haru’s body _hard_ , using the powerful muscles of his back and legs to ram himself into the tight sheath of his little slave’s ass over and over, angling each thrust as Haru leaned back so that it hit him just right, drawing helpless cries from Haru’s throat.

It would never be said that Asami was anything but perfectly adept at multitasking. With a wicked smirk and a twinkle in his eye, he turned some of his attention back to Akihito. After darting the tip of his tongue into the slit of the weeping cock, he licked a long stripe up the underside, then took it back into his mouth and sucked softly until Aki’s whimpers and moans reached the critical point, then backed off again with a chuckle at the little photographer’s agonized cry of protest.

“Ahh...Asami, you bastard, I was about to come!”

“Why do you think I stopped? You don’t get to come yet, little brat. I don’t think I’ve forgiven you yet for all the disparaging comments about my age.”

Then, since Haru apparently had the presence of mind remaining to him to giggle at Aki’s answering curses, he slammed his hips upwards brutally and concentrated on rendering his other little brat incapable of thought.

The laughter turned to breathless moans instead, and Haru's hands grasped uselessly at something to ground him. His fingertips barely grazed the sheets in this position, though, and each time Asami hammered into him, he lost even that bare contact. Only the corded thighs behind him kept him steady as he grew more and more weak to the pleasure.

His cocked throbbed, slapping up and down hard enough to smack against Asami's flat abdomen and then bounce back to his own taut stomach that fluttered with his rapid breaths. Through half-lidded eyes, he watched Asami's large hands knead Akihito's round bottom. Erotic thoughts of other things those hands could do produced a pang of sheer lust deep and low inside him. He shuddered.

"Master...ungh...please..." The fingers of Haru's right hand twitched and flexed, and a hot blush spread over his face and down his chest even as he begged. "Please...may I touch myself?"

Akihito whined pitifully when Asami drew his mouth away to respond to Haru, earning him a sharp slap to his well-roasted backside. Cursing his black-hearted lover earned him a harder one. When he tried to rub his offended cheek, Asami growled in warning, capturing Aki’s wrists in one strong hand. Holding him fast, he spanked his naughty little pet’s raw, sore ass half a dozen times as fast and hard as he could in their awkward position. Once Akihito subsided, whimpering sorrowfully, he grinned wolfishly and finally answered Haru...having not once ceased fucking his anxious little slave blind. 

“You can touch, Haru-kun,” he purred, “but if you come without permission, you’ll have to deal with the consequences...and you’re not going to like them. So go slow, little boy, and I’ll tap when you can come.”

With that, he turned his attention back to Akihito and sucked the other boy’s dark red, aching cock back into his mouth with an obscene slurp, somehow managing a wicked smirk around the base of Aki’s erection at the boy’s guttural, helpless groan.

Haru closed his eyes, listening to the lewd sucking sounds and the resulting uninhibited moans from Akihito. He echoed with one of his own as his fingers curled and tugged at his erection. . Even heeding Asami's advice, it was almost too much. The friction of his smooth palm hefting the familiar weight and length of his cock, sliding back and forth with torturous slowness, pushed his situation into dangerous territory.

It was still somewhat stunning when he thought about it, burnt his heart and belly with a searing fluster that just made him _so_ hot and shameless. Because this simple act--one that practically every man on earth took for granted and indulged at whim--was only his by his Master's say. His own hand had never felt so good before when he had all the freedom in the world to do as he liked.

He couldn't help pushing the edge even more, not with Akihito's moans sounding even more filthy and desperate. Haru slitted his eyes just in time to see Akihito's body convulse, and his gaze drifted down to watch Asami's elegant fingers fuck Akihito's pink, twitching hole. Oh, it stretched and spasmed as they plunged deeper, and Akihito's spine curved as he curled his body forward helplessly.

Haru planted his knees deeper in the plush coverlet and tilted his hips until Asami's thick cock plunged into him at an even more harrowing angle. He began to see stars with each ungentle upthrust, and his hand moved faster, courting the danger of falling over the edge he was trying so hard to ride. His voice showed his strain, sobbing out pained moans and gasps, and his thighs trembled to support him.

Face flushed and seized by a fine trembling in every muscle in his body, Akihito opened his mouth, but all he could get to come out were short, gasping, incoherent cries as Asami’s clever tongue and the seductive suction of the wet heat inside his mouth drove him ever closer and closer to losing all control. When those devilish fingers skewered deeper inside him and curled just right, it was the end for Aki.

“Asami….I’m c…,” he managed to cry, before pleasure crashed into him and dragged him under, sobbing out his release and spilling his seed down Asami’s throat. The older man swallowed every drop, humming his approval and holding Aki’s hips close against his lips so that he couldn’t pull away. Dimly, he heard Haru’s frantic cries behind him, and collapsed to the side, his shaking legs unable to hold him upright any longer. He was just glad he had enough sense _not_ to fall over on Asami’s face and smother the man!

Licking the corner of his lips the way a cat licks cream, Asami let his mouth curl into an evil smile at the desperate expression on poor Haru’s face. His hands closed like vices around his boy’s slender hips, lifting him yet a little higher so he could power his cock up into Haru’s clutching little hole, as hard and relentless as a power hammer. 

“What’s the matter, Haru?” he asked, ignoring the fact that his own voice was a little breathless and rough around the edges with the onset of his point of no return. He’d _never_ tire of the heady pleasure he took in wrecking them both, in the way they fell apart for him. The way their bodies felt and tasted, the gorgeous sounds they both made as he pleasured them, that they actually wanted him so much. He never told them how it humbled him to have them both at his feet this way, how there were still days even now when he didn’t believe himself actually worthy of them. 

“Master, please,” whimpered Haru, his eyes pleading, thighs quivering with effort. He cried out piteously as a particularly brutal thrust _ground_ into his prostate. Asami had to concentrate to keep his own eyes from rolling back in his head at the flutter and clench of his desperate little boy’s tight hole around his thrusting cock. Pleasure coiled and purled at the base of his spine, then grew teeth and claws and dug deep into his belly. With a grunt he slammed himself up into Haru’s overwrought body, tapping his thigh with the fingers of his right hand, and lost his own battle with self-control.

Haru's body went rigid and still, all except for his small fist which blurred into frenetic pumping up and down his cock. He flung his head back, lips pressed tightly together, not even breathing as the pleasure swelled into a tight pulsating throb between his legs. All the breath in his lungs left him with an explosive groan as he finally released. Asami bucked beneath him, once, twice, Haru riding it out while Asami's finger dug into his hips, and once more until Asami came with a harsh grunt and Haru collapsed, managing to catch himself with his hands and hover over Asami, gasping for air.

His come decorated Asami's toned stomach. A few droplets had spattered on the bed, even a little dripped slowly down Akihito's ribcage where he lay still panting next to Asami. "You've made quite a mess, Haru." He lifted his eyes to meet Asami's warm, sated gaze. "You know what to do."

"Yes, Master," Haru agreed, moving at once despite the faint blush that covered his cheekbones. He eased off Asami's body, squeezing his bottom to keep most of Asami's come inside, and then he bent to lap up first the small drops that had splattered on Aki and then the little on the bedsheets, saving Asami-sama for last.

Then Akihito was there on his knees next to him, shooting him a conspiratorial grin. They worked together, lapping up the rest like little cats, while Asami looked on indulgently.

The sight of both of them on hands and knees with their reddened asses in the air and their sweet little kitten tongues licking softly at his skin was enough to have his cock twitching with interest, but he decided he’d wait until later to go at them again. He’d yet to fuck Akihito in their new bed, after all. He looked around the room with deep satisfaction. He’d taken the penthouse for convenience, and because it had come at a very good price after the sudden death of its previous owner inside the place. Never having been prone to superstition, that fact had never fazed him at all, but he’d always thought it wise not to mention the fact to Aki. 

When they finished, his boys crawled up the bed to snuggle at his sides. He put his arms around them and smiled, well satisfied. This house, what Haru had dreamed up for them out of his clever and agile brain, was even more perfect than anything Asami had ever dreamed on his own. He’d always intended to have a place custom-built to his specifications one day, but owning an architect as good as Haru had made that intention into something more like a wildest dream come true. Every inch of the place was customized for their own personal tastes, from its clean, sleek decor to the individual rooms designed for their comfort and pleasure. His office, Aki’s darkroom and computer suite, Haru’s design studio...they each had a special place for their work. And with the dungeon, swimming pool, gym, home theatre, wine cellar, game room and martial arts salon, there were lots of things geared for each of their personal interests as well. The fact that most of the furniture had cleverly disguised bondage points built in was a nice plus as well, and all of it was rated to support a person’s body weight if draped over it in ways the furniture designer probably hadn’t intended to. 

He leaned down a little to drop a kiss on top of both their heads, the dark and the bright, and smirked a very self-satisfied smile at them when as one, their faces tipped up to look at him.

“What say after lunch we check out Haru’s amazing pool, and then finish the tour? I’m sure we’ll find somewhere appropriate for me to fuck Akihito while we do that, since Haru’s already had his turn,” he said, the smirk sliding into a rather dirty smile.

“Fucking hell, Asami, you just came and you’re already thinking about sex again? You’re worse than a teenaged boy, I swear,” complained Akihito, as expected. Haru laughed at him.

“Oh, like you’re actually complaining? I think you’re worse than Master, Aki-chan,” he teased gently. “You can barely keep your hands off me when he’s gone!”

“Yeah, but I’m in my twenties, I’m supposed to be a walking hard-on,” argued Aki, for form’s sake. “He’s….”

“I’d be careful making any more comments about my age just now, little pet,” cautioned Asami, cutting him off before his mouth could get him into trouble again. “I assure you I’m feeling quite up to proving you wrong again right now if I have to. And I don’t think your cute little ass can take any more punishment at the moment.”

Akihito leaned back and thought about it for a minute, considering the light of unholy glee dancing in Asami’s golden eyes. Unsurprisingly, he elected to throw caution to the winds.

“I can take anything you can dish out, _old man_ ,” he said, poking Asami in the chest with his index finger. Haru’s eyes widened in surprise and alarm. All too often, Aki’s recklessness managed to have a rather detrimental effect on his backside too, which wasn’t altogether fair. Not that he was complaining….

Lunch was rather later than any of them had anticipated, and Asami’s boys ate theirs standing up. As he sat at the butcher-block kitchen table enjoying the rice and vegetables a very contrite little photographer had prepared for them, Asami leaned back in his chair and smiled up at them.

“Welcome home,” he said again.


End file.
